The Darkest Day (Fanon)
The Darkest Day is the an fanfiction episode of Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2. Synopsis Hexica's brother, General Havoc, arrives from the depths of space, bringing with him a massive orbital battle station, the Space Base, his army of robot soldiers, and his Zord, the Metallosaurus. Havoc succeeds in defeating and capturing the Turbo Megazord. Plot While out on a hike for quality time together, Andy and Susie are ambushed by Elgar, who causes a rock slide on their heads. As Hexica watches and cackles, she fails to notice the ringing phone and ignores Rygog when he insists that she answers. Meanwhile, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster have just rescued Andy and Susie, sending Elgar and his Piranhatrons packing. In the Subcraft, Hexica is moaning over another failure when a voice asks her why she's not returning his calls. The voice belongs to Hexica's brother, General Havoc, who has come to announce the completion of her new Space Base after 100 years of waiting ("Better late than never" he exclaims). Hexica is eager to set sail, but she first has to wait for Elgar to come back. In the park, Anna, Chris, and a reluctant Jon are on the Riverside Monster Tour, where tour guide Brittany is announcing the locations of famous Power Ranger/Monster battles from over the years. As Brittany tries to milk the crowd, a very unconvincing monster appears and is revealed as Brianna, which leaves the crowd disappointed and walking away. Lt. Powell appears and orders the twins to stop goofing up, and the pair try to remind him of the alien spacecraft they saw in the lake to no avail. As the sun sets, Elgar finally arrives in the Subcraft and tries not to get noticed, but Hexica and Havoc do not take kindly to their nephew's tardiness. Regardless, the full crew is present and the Subcraft lifts off out of the lake and into high orbit, where the Space Base sits above the Earth. After docking and integrating the Subcraft's systems into the Space Base, Havoc gives Hexica a tour. He introduces the Chromites, his own elite forces that will run the Space Base alongside Hexica's Piranhatrons, and shows off Metallosaurus, a giant robot designed to destroy all it sees. At the Power Chamber, Gamma 6 confirms that Hexica is no longer on Earth, but Andy and Susie severely doubts that it's because she's given up. Havoc suddenly contacts the Rangers and requests their presence at the harbor to discuss their terms of surrender, or else he will destroy Earth. With no choice, the Rangers morph and meet with the General as he enjoys a spot of tea by the water. As Havoc wraps up his pompous speech, Chromites leap out of the water and attack the Rangers. He then hops into Metallosaurus and starts stomping around, while the Rangers fire the Turbine Laser to no effect. Meanwhile, the Chandler twins are still leading the Monster Tour and take off in panic when they see Metallosaurus. The Turbo Megazord is sent out to fight Metallosaurus, but Havoc's beast proves so powerful that it breaks the Megazord's saber when it attempts a Spin-Out Slash. Metallosaurus wraps the Megazord in its tail, sends electricity into the coils, and fries the controls. Chromites infiltrate the cockpit and ejects the Rangers, after which Havoc blasts off into space with the Turbo Megazord in tow. Havoc and Hexica celebrate their victory, while the Rangers return to the park in shame. Susie tells her teammates that she has been in situations when it comes to loosing a megazord, but she had never it stolen by monsters. As they try to figure out what to do, the mysteries SPD Blue Ranger suddenly appears and tells them that there is still hope. When asked what it is, he cryptically replies "All will be revealed in time." Cast *Brandon Davis as Andy Holden *Ben Ziff as Chris Henderson *Jon Lee as Jon Phillips *Kiely Williams as Anna Thomas *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2